Positive Existential Crisis
by PixelatedCroww
Summary: Existential Crisis - When an individual begins to question life's unanswered questions of the world's existence, the meaning of life, and what point there is to living if all of the worlds work will be lost for nothing in the end. Usually results in depression and apathy for short to long periods of time depending on the person. Rated T for swearing. Fluff. Platonic.


…

AN: This random idea came into my mind the other day, and I just had to get it down on paper… or… text as it is now.

This fic is dedicated to my dear friend Alex, or potteristhedoctor as she's known on the tumbles. You really need to tell me when your existential crises hit you, I hate it when you ignore me because of them. I've helped you through one before and I hope this fic will help you through more in the future. Know that I'm always here for you Alex, 'cause in the end, you're my best friend. Love you bro.

…

Existential Crisis -

When an individual begins to question life's unanswered questions of the world's existence, the meaning of life, and what point there is to living if all of the worlds work will be lost for nothing in the end. Usually results in depression and apathy for short to long periods of time depending on the person.

…

Stars.

That was all Dan could see at the moment, stars, strange twinkling lights that his mind had pushed into his imagination as Dan lay mindless on his bed, starring up at the blank ceiling in his bedroom. It was dark in Dan's room, and that was a good thing, for Dan was trying to get some sleep, after all, sleep did seem to help with existential crises. Sleep, was not smiling for Dan at the moment, for the brunette was transfixed with the little dots on the ceiling of his bedroom, too tired to fall asleep.

Maybe Dan was already asleep, and he was just dreaming himself lying on his bed starring up at a ceiling filled with constellations made up of tiny balls of burning gas only a few feet away from him, or maybe he was just so sleep deprived from this long lasting crisis that he was starting to hallucinate the dots above him, or maybe it was just because it was the middle of the fucking day and the sun was shinning through the edges of his blackout blinds keeping him awake but that was besides the point.

Dan would have thought of more ideas as to why he couldn't sleep, but there was no point to thinking of more ideas as to why he couldn't sleep when in the grand scope of things, nothing about his short human life would ever matter. _Ever._

Dan's crisis driven thinking was interrupted though when the bright light from the teenager's phone illuminated almost the entire room from his bedside table, making the little stars on Dan's ceiling disappear. That was mean, Dan rather liked those stars.

The brunette moaned as he rolled over in his bed, feeling like having to pick up his phone was a chore. Regardless though, he picked up his phone, squinting at the tiny screen and brightly backlit screen to see what or who had been ever so rude to interrupt his existential crisis.

It was a text, from his friend Phil, his only friend really, and his best friend. It was a simple text, only consisting of the word 'Hello!' in a cheery Phil fashion. Dan was very offended by this text though, because he was quick to set his phone onto 'Do Not Disturb' so he could go back to having an existential crisis. Dan really should have valued his only friend a little more in this situation than simply ignoring him, but when you're contemplating the existence of the universe 24/7, it's kind of a hard thing to do.

Dan pressed the lock button on his phone, tossing it across the room and listening to it as fell silently onto the laundry filled floor of the teenager's bedroom, he could care less if anyone else talked to him, and the bright screen always gave him headaches anyways. The teenager rolled over in his bed again, so that his back was towards the open area of the room, tucking his legs in a little to keep warm since it was always really cold in his bedroom and he was too lazy to pick up his blanket from the war grounds that was his bedroom floor.

Dan swore he feel asleep after that, since the next thing he knew, there was a knock at his bedroom door, and the bright sunlight that had drifted past his blackout blinds had faded from a vibrate yellow to a warm orange. Maybe the stars where what was keeping him awake, and the only reason why he hadn't fallen asleep before was because he had been focusing on them a little too hard, but Dan didn't know why he hadn't fallen asleep, and frankly, he could care less. He was just glad he had gotten some rest after far too many sleepless nights before.

"Dan!" It was his mom, "Phil is here to see you!" Dan let out a low 'Yeah' in response, his voice scratchy and breathless as he sat up in his bed. Without a moments notice, Dan's door creaked open, and Dan's eyes were blinded for a moment for the drastic change in light. Dan shielded his eyes as the light hit them, and he could hear the light switch being flipped on, only causing the boy to squish his eyes shut even harder.

When Dan finally did open his eyes, he looked up to see his black-haired friend Phil, standing in his doorway. He wore a light blue t-shirt, matching his eyes, and a pair of black wash jeans, though the black had washed out of them over the years, making them seem more of a smoky grey than black. Dan liked those jeans, in all of their torn and ripped edge glory. He had no shoes on, and the only thing dressing his feet were some mismatched socks, in average Phil fashion. With one hand settled against doorway, Phil starred at the disheveled Dan, a glint of concern flowing in the ocean that were his eyes.

Dan stared back at the other, rubbing some sleep out of his eyes and running a hand through his hair, which had gone all curly in his sleep. It was greasy at the moment, he'd need to take a shower soon.

"H-Hi." Dan spoke after a while, noticing the tension in the room after a few moments. Phil said nothing as he let out a hefty sigh, shutting Dan's bedroom door before making his way to Dan's bed and sitting next to him. Dan also said nothing, because he was waiting for a reply from his best friend, but his best friend stayed silent. Phil looked to his best friend for a moment. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but Dan seemed to beat him to the punch.

"What?" Dan asked, trying his hardest to act normal. His EC was still there, even in his half awake state, but not so much so. Even then, he didn't want to worry his only friend, he didn't want to lose his friendship.

Phil simply shook his head, looking past the brunette to his bedside table, noticing something seated on the table. He got up afterwards, not saying a single word as he grabbed Dan's phone from the floor. Dan watched as this happened, not quite awake enough to care that his best friend was looking through his most personal object in the world.

Phil, despite knowing Dan's passcode, only checked Dan's lock screen, noticing that all the text messages Phil had sent him in the past hour or so, were still, unread, and that his phone, was set to 'Do Not Disturb'.

"You're haven't another existential crisis, aren't you?" Phil spoke those words as he placed Dan's phone back onto his bedside table, and Dan, could only stare down at his messy bedroom floor, damn Phil for knowing him so well. Dan huffed.

"Y-Yeah." Dan mumbled, silently hoping to himself that Phil hadn't heard him, and he could some up with some excuse to get out of this situation, but no, Phil had heard him.

"Dan." Phil spoke slowly, his voice very caring, but also very worried. He spoke in a tone similar to that of a mother, worrying for its child when it had done something wrong. It was that disappointing voice, that tone that you'd get when you'd known you'd done something wrong, and you know you'd be in for it. The tone was far from yelling, but somehow, it always seemed to sting more then when someone was screaming at you from the top of their lungs.

"I-I'm sorry." Dan peeped out quickly afterwards, already feeling guilty.

"Dan," There it was, that voice again. Dan avoided eye contact, "Why didn't you tell me?" Dan bit his lip, still refusing to look at the other.

Dan couldn't tell him why, Dan didn't have the courage to tell his best and only friend that he didn't want to make him worry. Dan felt pathetic. He couldn't even admit to his only friend that he didn't want him to worry. He hated himself for it. Dan peered up at his friend for just a moment, but the disappointment in his eyes was enough to make the other want to throw up as his eyes feel back down to the floor.

"S-Sorry." Dan mumbled out again. He could hear Phil letting out another sigh, feeling the mattress sink as the other sat next to him again.

"Dan, you know it's okay to ask for help right? You don't have to do everything by yourself, yeah?

"I know that." Dan moaned. Phil shuffled so he was looking more to the bent Dan than at the ground like before.

"You've asked for my help before, but that doesn't mean you can't ask for it again Dan."

"I know that." Dan spoke.

"If you knew that you would have asked for my help again." Phil commented. Dan was about to speak again, but he shut his mouth before any more words could escape.

"I'm sorry." Is what Dan resorted to.

"You don't have to be." Phil spoke. A silence passed between the two, and as per usual, whenever Dan had his crises, Phil simply stayed beside Dan, being there to comfort him when he needed it, and doing anything that he needed to help him through his crisis.

Phil lay back on Dan's bed, enjoying the memory foam topping of Dan's bed, making it much more comfortable then the spring board Phil had back at his own home.

"Do you need anything?" Phil asked after a while, staring up at the ceiling like Dan was not so long ago. Dan fell back on the bed as well, the boys legs dangling off the edge of the bed carelessly.

"A story." Dan answered. Phil smiled.

"Of course."

…

Dan didn't turn up to school the next day, he made up an excuse to his mum that he wasn't feeling well so he could stay home. This confused Phil slightly when he got to Dan's front door on the cool Friday morning to walk with him to school. Dan's mum answered the door instead of Dan like usual, explaining that Dan wasn't feeling well, and Phil could just go on to school early without him. That was strange, Dan didn't seem sick yesterday, well besides the existential crisis… oh… wait.

Dan was still probably trapped in his existential crisis, that why he 'Wasn't feeling well'. It was strange really, usually Phil's visits perked up Dan, and yesterdays visit had ended like any other existential crisis filled visit, with Phil helping Dan get over it and then playing some video games until Phil had to go home, not with Dan still being stuck in one. Dan did seem slightly off last night now that Phil came to think of it, but for the time being, Phil didn't think too hard about it, Dan probably wouldn't pick up his phone for anything throughout the day, and the earliest he could go see his friend again would be after school. Looks like Phil would just have to wait the day out before he did anything else, and that's exactly what he did, getting through the day was just the hard part.

Without his best friend beside him in each of his classes, he found the classes much more boring then usual, Dan had always been the one to make the best sarcastic comments during classes, making them much more entertaining, but without him, the clock seemed to be the only interesting thing in the room. Damn Dan for staying home.

First class was a bore, and soon came break, where Phil met up with his other friends Chris and PJ at Dan's locker. The first thing the other duo asked was where Dan was, which Phil promptly explained that he had pretty much skipped out. They understood of course, knowing from their own experiences that Dan's ECs could be very inconvenient at times.

Either way though, Phil and his friends were all more concerned than usual with Dan that day, even with his existential crises, Dan usually came to school, usually by the request of his mother, or Phil, but today, had been the first time Dan had actually stayed home because of one, and had found a way around his mothers and Phil's pleads to come to school, that had to mean something serious.

Phil was now worried that Dan might do something to himself in his crisis, and he even considered leaving school to go and check on him, but once PJ and Chris remarked that Dan had never really harmed himself before, Phil calmed down slightly, allowing himself to get through the school day before seeing Dan, that was until, Phil had a sudden idea. It struck him like lightening, and almost caused him to burst out of his seat right then and there in his English class, but he kept his cool. Phil now wanted to get out of school even more than before, and he was on the edge of his seat during the rest of his English class, constantly glancing at the clock to see how long he had left. Some of his classmate gave him strange looks, since Phil was usually one to stay focused on a lesson, and he was even shouted at when he burst out of the classroom when the clock struck exactly 3:00pm, but he ignored them, he had to go see Dan now.

Phil raced to down a flight of stairs, skipping a few at the end and shocking his feet when he landed hard on the floor, shocking a few other students around him, which mostly assumed he was in a rush to catch a bus or something, but that wasn't nearly the case. Phil usually would have waited for PJ, Chris, and Dan at his locker, so they could all walk home together, since they all lived in the same neighborhood, but today, he just grabbed his things, and pushed out of the building.

Phil pushed through the main crowd of people easily, though it was a pitiful crowd at that, since it was only a few minutes after school. Phil scampered down the street at speeds he really didn't know were possible for his out of shape body, but even then, his body still had limits, and he had to stop for a breather rather quickly. No longer than a second later after he stopped running, his phone buzzed wildly in his back pocket, and Phil allowed himself to check it. It was a text from PJ.

'Where are you?' It said. A few seconds later, another came in, 'Do you have something you need to do?' Phil, panting, began to type back a response, pushing back his black hole worthy fringe out of his eyes.

'Sorry,' He began. The ebony haired considered lying, but he thought about being truthful, he didn't want to be caught in a 'Spiral Of Lies' as Dan would put it, 'I'm off to see Dan. I'll text you later.' Phil set off running again after he pushed his phone back deep inside his back pocket, knowing that Dan's house was nearing. He felt his phone buzz again, which he would later read said the following.

'Okay. Tell him me and Chris say hi.' From PJ.

Dan's house was only so far now, and with a lot of running, stopping, running, stopping, and so forth, Phil made it to his way to the Howell house. He pounded on the door in his friendly Phil Lester fashion, but it was a little sloppy sounding, considering that Phil was half panting and sweating as he did so.

Phil expected Dan's mother to answer the door, but it didn't seem she was there at the moment, which was strange, since she was usually home all the time. Phil stayed at the door for a few moments, but when the door didn't seem to budge, Phil came to the conclusion that Dan's mother wasn't home, and Dan, if he was really still having a existential crisis, wouldn't come to the door for the life of him. Dan's bedroom window was visible from the front of the house, and if the slightly cracked window and bright artificial lights seeping from said crack said anything, it meant that Dan was at least awake, maybe playing some video games or something, which was great for him, considering his state from yesterday. Phil pulled a spare key the Howell's kept hidden behind the plant pot for those too unfortunate to forget their keys inside, and let himself inside.

"Dan!" Phil shouted into the silent house, switching on the closest light to him, noticing that all of the house was dark, "I've come to visit!" He shouted again as he crouched down to undo his shoes, wiggling his toes inside his mismatched socks afterwards. Phil heard nothing in response, but after hearing a somewhat loud crash and some suspicious shuffling coming from upstairs, Phil was sure Dan was there, "Dan! I know you're up there!" Phil spoke his last sentence with a groan, beginning to make his way up the stairs and outside Dan's bedroom door, which had a large poster of one of his favourite bands –Muse- on it. Phil knocked on the door lightly, "Dan," Phil spoke half-heartedly, annoyed that he was ignoring him, "Can I come in?" Phil spoke sincerely, hoping that if he tried not to seem annoyed, Dan would actually answer him.

"N-No," Dan peeped after a short silence while some more shuffling and painful scraping noises followed. Phil heard a sock slip on hard wood floors a few seconds later, a sound he was all too familiar with, and a bruise inducing tumble onto the ground afterwards, "Ow." Dan chimed a few seconds after. Phil sighed afterwards and took this as his queue to come inside.

There, sat guiltily on the floor with his dresser halfway strewn across the mahogany hardwood floor was Dan, looking tired with dark circles around his eyes, a paused game of Mario Kart flashing on his small flat screen TV. Phil's eyebrows scrunched in concern, and Dan spoke out once again.

"H-Hi." Dan sprouted.

"Why weren't you at school today?" Phil said, getting straight to the point. Dan looked down to the floor in shame, biting his bottom lip.

"Uhhh," He started. Phil dropped his galaxy backpack on the floor, plopping down on the floor to help Dan sit up, "I… I'm sorry." He spoke said sadly as he let go from Phil's grasp, Phil just wrapped his arms around the other instead, enveloping him a gentle hug.

"It's okay bear." Dan shyly returned the hug. He couldn't have been more thankful for Phil's concern, but he was his best friend after all, that was his job, to make sure that Dan was okay.

"Thanks turnip." Dan whispered.

"Don't call me a turnip." Phil groaned back, his voice cracking during the whisper. Dan just laughed, hugging Phil back a little tighter.

…

Phil spent the rest of the Friday afternoon with Dan, deciding to play some Mario Kart with him after he finished his homework. Dan was a bit better than he was yesterday, but there was still this down putting sense that he wasn't completely in the real world, and was still stuck lost in the vast galaxy that was his mind, probably got sucked into one of those dangerous black holes again and was still fighting to get out. Phil just hoped Dan wouldn't stop trying all together, because then he'd be really lost. Phil would have stayed the night, but he made up an excuse that he had to help his mum with something tomorrow, and would be away for most of the day, but really, he was planning something for Dan. Dan, not knowing this, reluctantly said goodbye to Phil, giving him a quick hug before he set off for his home. Dan told Phil to text him if he could, to which responded he would. Unfortunately, Phil didn't text him until much later that summer afternoon.

'Get your shoes on Dan, we're going somewhere.' Was what Phil texted him around 8:20pm later that day.

'Why? Where are we going?' Dan texted back a few seconds later looking over to his bedroom door, where his shoes sat on the ground. Phil was glad that Dan was at least texting him back now, but hopefully with his plan, he wouldn't have to worry about Dan not returning his texts anymore.

'I can't tell. Just get ready, okay bear?' Dan sighed, smiling as he turned off his game of Mario Kart and stepping over to his door, plopping himself on the floor to get his spiked shoes on.

'Okay, but whatever your taking me it better be worth it.' Dan replied as he did up his shoes.

'Don't worry, it will be. I'll be over in a few minutes. Be ready!'

'I will be.' Dan texted back.

Phil came by Dan's door a few minutes later, like he had said, and practically dragged him out of his house and down the street to the nearest bus stop. Dan had only a seconds notice to tell the rest of his family goodbye, and his mother shouted back at him to be back by no later then 11:00pm.

Dan didn't speak to Phil until they got on the bus, which they would have missed if they hadn't been running. They took seats near the back of the bus with the warm summer sun shinning through the greasy windows.

"Where are we even going Phil?" Dan asked once they were seated, and Phil, who had an overly large smile plastered on his face only said 'Somewhere!' innocently before moving on to check his phone for something. Dan just sighed a little annoyed that Phil wouldn't tell them where they were going. Dan just decided to plug in his headphones and zone out until they got to wherever Phil was taking him.

They traveled a little ways, until they got to a rather heavily forested area, which slightly confused Dan, considering that he'd never really been to this part of town before, but he did remember Phil mentioning that he use to live in a rather forest filled area when he was younger, but where could he be taking him? Dan decided not to question it until Phil grabbed his wrist, pulling him from his seat and out of the neither empty bus. Phil thanked the bus driver and Phil said they were almost there.

Dan took in his surroundings while Phil tugged him gently along by his wrist. They were in a old, but charming neighborhood, surrounded by loads of large trees covering them tall shadows that were cooling too the setting summer sun that painted the sky a beautiful mix of light lavender and warming orange. The air was crisp and clean, smelling of fresh leaves and kicked up dirt.

Dan and Phil shuffled down the street, taking a few turns as they went along until they reached a round about, a trail located in the middle with large, old houses on either side of it. Phil smiled brightly once they got to the entrance of the trails, and Dan was now really ticked that it looked as if Phil was taking him on hike, which meant he'd have to exercise, and he hated exercising, but thankfully, it wasn't a hike Phil was taking Dan on. The trails were sure steep and winding, but he and Phil didn't following the path, and ended up pushing off into the deep woods, having to step through large patches of bushes and ferns.

If Dan had known that they'd be wandering through a untrimmed forest, he would have worn something else than his best shirt and shoes, but Phil didn't want to tell them where they were going. Dan had to follow Phil through a prickle bush at one point, which he reluctantly went around, getting a little lost in the process, but sparing himself from the many tiny and painful scrapes and rips in jeans that Phil now had all over his bare arms and legs. Regardless though, Phil eventually grabbed Dan by the wrist once again, and pushed the two through another bush, but instead of finding themselves lost deeper in the woods, they came to a clearing, a beautiful clearing at that.

It was large, vast, and was covered in tall, grasshopper green grass. It had a fantastic outlook of the setting sky, that was still a beautiful lavender mixed with those colours of a dull burning fire. A warm breeze pushed through the clearing at what seemed to be at all times, and above the tips of the trees, the tall mountains that surrounded the area could be seen clearly, adding to the amazing view just that much more.

Dan's eyes went wide at the sight, it was beautiful really, and he wondered how Phil had been able to find this place when he was younger, considering that it was very far off from the trails that Phil used to live by. Dan watched as Phil ran off into the field, jumping up once he got enough speed and rolling down into the grass, landing on his back, looking up at the sky. Dan didn't join him though, he was too entranced by the view, Phil noticed this as he laughed out loudly, sitting up on his back hands and calling to Dan.

"Pretty isn't it?!" Phil shouted, his tongue poking out from his lips like it always did when he laughed. Dan snapped out of his trance, looking at his best friend in the near distance.

"It is!" He shouted back, a bright smile forming on his face. That's what Phil wanted to see, "How'd you find this place?!" Dan asked, as he trotted up to Phil, sitting down next to him once he was there.

"Friend showed it to me," Phil said, his head cranked upwards, staring at the sky, Phil always thought the sky would never end, and he like to think of it that way, it seemed more mysterious that way, "I thought I'd show it to you next." Phil let his body fall back down onto the soft grass, Dan followed suit, hoping that the grass wouldn't stain his shirt, but it'd be worth it for this view.

"Why?" Dan followed.

"Why not!?" Phil grinned.

"Yeah but wouldn't you want to keep a place this beautiful too yourself? I sure as hell would."

"Things aren't as fun when you're alone." Phil answered. Dan smiled, giggling, Phil was so childishly cute.

"That's true," Dan answered, "But why'd you _really_ want to take me here? I can tell when your lying you know." Dan poked Phil's cheek. It was true, after all these years of being best friends, Dan could read Phil like an open novel, and he sure as hell could tell when he was lying.

"You know me too well." Phil spoke.

"You choose me for your best friend." Dan snorted.

"No I didn't!" Phil sat up, looking down at his best friend, "You don't choose who your best friends are, they just happen!" Dan laughed at that.

"But can't you say that you at least get a bit of a choice when it comes to friends?"

"Okay, maybe a little bit." Phil beamed, falling back down onto the grass.

"Okay, but really, why'd you bring me here?" Dan asked again, just wanting his damn answer already. Phil took in a long breath before responding.

"I wanted to show you some place beautiful." Dan just snorted again at Phil's answer.

"That doesn't really answer my question Phil. Just get the point already." Phil punched Dan's shoulder, laughing.

"Alright, alright, I'll get the point." Phil took in another deep breath.

"Phil." Dan spoke scoldingly, seeing that Phil was obviously procrastinating. Phil let his breath out frustrated.

"I was getting to it!" Phil retorted, annoyed.

"Then get on with it!"

"Okay, okay fine." Phil took in another breath.

"Phil I swear to god-"

"I get existential crises too you know." Dan gapped.

"No you don't." Dan gasped.

"Stop interrupting me I was getting to it!"

"Sorry."

"I get them too, but their not like yours… they're more… positive."

"You can't have a positive existential crisis Phil." Dan chuckled.

"Yes you can!" Phil half shouted, sitting up, "They're like… like… do you ever wonder how something this beautiful is just some part of nature… or how like… everything that's beautiful in this world is just because of some little cells that started off in the ocean… and-"

"Phil that's not what an existential crisis is." Dan spoke, sitting up as well.

"Well whatever I'm calling it one!"

"Whatever." Dan smiled, rolling his eyes playfully. Phil took in another deep breath of the crisp air before continuing.

"What I'm trying to say is, although you get existential crises a lot, they don't always have to be negative."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"Well, instead of thinking about how in the end we're all gonna die, and our lives are just meaningless, and there's no point to living-"

"Phil, stop, you're going to make me have another one."

"Sorry," Phil apologized, "What I mean is, instead of always thinking about the end, try thinking about the beginning more often, 'cause I mean, in the end all the stars are going to explode and the Earth's going to burn up and die, but after that the black holes are going to suck up everything and create a new big bang, and then there's gonna be another Earth. Heck, we might even get reborn again!? Who knows!"

"Yeah, and on that Earth I'm just gonna live to have more existential crises." Dan said sternly.

"Dan," Phil scolded, "This is why I brought you here, you can't always be so pessimistic, you can be optimistic sometimes too."

"I know that."

"No you don't Dan." Phil said sternly.

"Would you want to live on that Earth if humans were born with wings instead?"

"Okay, now I'd like to live there." Dan laughed.

"See! Now your thinking more positively," Phil smiled, "Try thinking about the beginning more often, try thinking about how beautiful the world really is, and enjoy places like these instead of staying cooped up inside thinking about death all the time," This seemed to shut Dan up as Phil continued, "Dan, you're only sixteen. You've still got your whole life ahead of you, and if you spend your teenage years in your room all the time thinking about death you're going to regret it when you're older. You're going to look back on your life and wish you did more with your freedom while you had it." Dan paused before responding.

"That is a good point." He said.

"If anything Dan, you should be thinking more positively, it'll save you from a lot of regret in the future, trust me."

"You've made that really clear Phil." Dan laughed. Phil just threw his weight at Dan, wrapping his arms around Dan's waist and pulling him back down to the grass in a tackle hug, getting a little yelp out of Dan.

"I love you Dan."

"What?"

"Platonically, I love you platonically Dan. I don't want you to be stuck in crisis everyday Dan. I want you to live your life to the fullest while you still have it, and think positively would be a start, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah." Dan replied.

"Promise me you'll stop being so upset all the time? And that you'll start looking on the bright side of things more often?" Dan shut his eyes, sighing, "You're my best friend Dan, please tell me you will." Dan let his breath, and finally replied.

"I promise Phil."

…

AN: OMG I AM FINALLY DONE OKAY I NEED TO DO THINGS ENJOY YOUR GOD DAMNED PHANFIC K BYE THANKS FOR READINF WHATEVER BYE.

…


End file.
